The Next Generation
by K.T.Rose
Summary: We're the next generation. Yes, the next generation of hunters. Our last name is Winchester, and our fathers, Sam and Dean, happen to be missing for a month now, probably captured by the vampire nest they were hunting. Of course it falls into our laps to save their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, its KT , and I'm back with another story for you! 95 actually wrote this story, and is letting me write my own version! Thanks, I hope it will be as good as yours. Go read hers if you have not, it is named _Nightmare _ Reviews are welcome and appreciated, thanks! (I do not own Supernatural.) Also, I don't know for sure how long this will be, maybe two or three chapters. I know it will not be a one shot though.**

* * *

I impatiently tapped the tip of the dagger I had in my right hand against the desk top. My cousins stood on each side of me. They were twins, you could barely tell them apart, except the small scar that Brock had on his forehead that Adam did not. "The last call I received from them was in Denmark Township, Minnesota. They were hunting a nest of Vampires." Adam marked an "X" on the map. I nodded and sighed.

My dad and uncle had been gone for at least a month, trying to get rid of this vampire nest they'd tracked across the US, coast to coast. "Well, I guess we head out." I twisted the dagger between my fingers then shoved it down into my combat boot. Brock and Adam nodded, and we grabbed up three duffel bags, stuffing them with clothes, weapons, holy water, lore books, and of course, the all famous rock salt.

If you haven't figured it out, we're the children of Sam and Dean Winchester. Through and through hunters. My name is Rosalie, Roe for short. Sam is my dad. I have long, curly, brown hair, and light blue eyes. Brock and Adam look just like uncle Dean, with dirty blonde hair and sharp green eyes. All the men in my family were tall, and well, lets just say, I got blessed with my mother's genes and got stuck with barely being five feet one. My mother died during birth with me, and dad raised me the best he could on his own.

Brock and Adam's mom on the other hand? Lets just say uncle Dean would rather forget the one night stand he had with her that resulted in twins. The twins are a year older than I am, and Dad and uncle Dean bought a house, and like always, they brought their heads together to raise us. It's like we have two dad's, and Brock and Adam are more like brothers than cousins.

And now, we have our dad's to save from who knows what fate. Hopefully, they didn't engage another end of the world scare. There had been quite a bit of those growing up in the Winchester house.

**~The Next Generation~**

I sat in the backseat of the truck Brock managed to buy with his checks from the local diner being a bus boy. I layed stretched out, lore book propped up on my stomach. It was in Latin, and I understood it perfectly. Brock, Adam, and I had our talents.

Brock could fight hand to hand combat, or with any weapons like nobody's business. Adam was great with the electronics. Computers, phones, really anything that had wires. And me? Well, I was the geek. I was great in the books, I could read in five different languages, that didn't include Spanish. I could also pick a lock crazy fast.

Suddenly, the truck came to a screeching stop, and I was almost thrown into the floor. "Ow!" I complained as my wrist was bent at an odd angle against the back of the front seat to keep from being dumped to the floor. I threw the lore book down where my feet were resting and sat up.

"Don't you know how to dri-" I stopped when I saw the man in the dirty tan trench coat standing in the middle of the deserted road in front of the old blue truck. "Oh God, is that who I think it is?" Adam demanded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm back! Sorry this took awhile to update, once school is out for the summer, I will update my stories more. Please review, and tell me what you think! Thanks to my reviewers, you guys rock! I don't own SPN or any of its stars, only my three characters. **

* * *

Thanks Holli, for the idea!

We slowly got out of the truck, leaving it running, and Metillica's _Enter Sandman _playing softly in the background. We walked until we stood at the nose of the truck, the roaring of the engine coming as a comfort. We started warily at the man in front of us, who we thought was the angel, Castiel. "Your Castiel, right?" Adam asked hesitantly, looking at the stranger. Dad and uncle Dean had only mentioned Castiel to us maybe once or twice. We thought he was dead.

"Yes, I am. And your fathers are in danger. They need your help."

**~The Next Generation~**

Castiel then explained in the middle of the frozen, deserted two lane black top what was wrong. "I heard Dean praying to me for help, begging me. He was in a lot of pain." At this, Brock and Adam stiffened, and their faces darkened. "I tried to get in, but the whole place is as your father would put 'Angel Proof.' " He raised his hands and made quotations. "Okay...?" I trailed off. I didn't understand how this would help us. "One of my connections got the blue print of the building and gave it to me. I memorized it," He gave a smile. We waited for the blue print.

The angel stared back at us. "So... Where is it?" I asked impatiently tapping the toe of my converse on the asphalt. I wanted to get my dad and uncle out of there as soon as possible. "Oh, the blue print? I burned it," He said simply. "WHAT?!" We all three screamed out. "I burned it so no one else would find it. Now, let me put the blue prints in your heads." Before we could move, he had touched each of our foreheads, then the blueprint was there, like we had spent weeks memorizing it.

"Now, where I figure they're at, is up in the top left room." I looked at the blue print in my head. It was empty house, with three floors. The basement, the ground floor, the second floor, which had a bunch of rooms, and the third floor which was an attic converted into two rooms. "Okay, thanks." I smiled and turned for the truck. "Be careful. Vampires are viscous." Castiel warned. I smiled bigger. "Don't worry. We've dealt with a lot worse on our own. Remember? Our last name is Winchester."

**~The Next Generation~**

We were fifty miles outside the town Denmark Township, Minnesota, we had been on the road for two days straight, taking turns driving. It was Adam's turn to drive, and I was in the backseat shivering. Yeah, in Lawrence it was cold, I mean it's December, but here it felt like 40 below. I was _frozen. _The truck's heater wasn't working so well in the back, but worked perfectly for the driver. _Only _the driver.

Brock and I was curled in the backseat together, keeping warm. "We should have brought more blankets," He muttered, rubbing his hands together. I jerked my head in agreement. He had one arm thrown around my shoulders, and my head was on his shoulder. "Nice and warm up here!" Adam called back. Brock reached forward and smacked the back of his head. "Shut up, Asshat." Adam glared at us in the rearview mirror. "When you stop whining, idiot." Adam called back.

"Why don't you both shut up, hmm?" I asked snuggling back into my cousin. I could feel both of their eyes on me. "Can it, Angel." They both said at the same time. I groaned. "Don't call me Angel!" I said, my voice muffled by Brock's leather jacket. They'd had called me Angel for as long as I could remember. They both said when they first saw me that I looked just like an Angel to them, and the nickname stuck. In return, I called them Jackass and Jerk. You can say I picked the last one up from my dad...

**~The Next Generation~**

Sam and Dean were sitting side by side in a dark room, that they couldn't identify. Luckily, the vampire's were giving them time to rest from what seemed like their endless torture. Sam was getting the worse of it, cause it was _his_ daughter they wanted. "Where is she, Sammy?" The vampire had hissed in his ear over and over again. Every time the vampire asked, Sam closed up more and more. He would _not _let these vampires have what they wanted. Not his little girl, not the only person he loves as much as his big brother.

Finally, after having a knife stabbed into his leg, he chuckled when he wanted to scream. "Where is she?" The vampire screamed. He looked up into the bloodsuckers face and spit a mouth full a blood into his face. "I'm not telling you," Sam said in a sing-song voice. "That's okay, she and her cousins will be here anyway, to save you." Sam didn't reply, only knowing the vampire was right.

He looked over at Dean, who had his chin resting on his chest. "Dean," He whispered. "Sammy, we have to get out of here. We _can't_ let them come here. They'll get killed." Dean's voice was gruff, indicating that he was about to cry. "I know, and you know that they _will_ come here. All we can do is hope that the training we gave them is enough." Sam sighed and prayed it was enough. "Do you think why they want Roe is because of her mom?" Dean asked in a quiet voice. Sam stiffened at the mention of Rosalie's mom. He'd never told Roe about her mom, scared she'd hate him. Scared she'd hate him because her mother was Ruby, the demon.

The one he and his brother killed after Rosalie was born. Rosalie wasn't supposed to happen, couldn't have happened. It was impossible. So, he kept her true heritage away from her, hoping that it would save her. "I don't know," Sam whispered back, tears clouding his vision.

** ~The Next Generation~**

We got into the town a little after mid-night and decided to find a motel to stay in. We would pick back up in the morning, because if we went after our father's like this, we would surely get all of us killed. After we had warded the room, we each took showers. I came out drying my long hair, to take a good look at the wards. After that was done, I flopped down on the couch. As soon as we got into the room, the boys called the only bed, leaving me with the couch. I grabbed the throw blanket at the end of the couch and pulled it over me, and was asleep within minutes.

I was woke up hours later. "Roe, c'mon! We need to get going!" Brock roughly shook my shoulder. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I stumbled into the bathroom, and splashed water on my face. After that was done, I pulled my long dark hair into a bun on the top of my head. Slipping on skinny jeans, a Metallica t-shirt, and combat boots, I made my way into the main room. Adam looked down at my shoes. "What, no converse today?" He laughed. "My converse are soaked, jerk."

I pulled one my dad's hoodies over my head, and sighed when I smelled the faint smell of well...him. It comforted me and gave me the strength to know I _could_ rescue them.

After everyone was dressed and ready, we started planning. We wanted to go there during the day, it would help as a distracting agent against the vampires. But it was going to be hard to hide a machete in public, and in the daylight... Since there was three of us, we couldn't pair up, so we each decided to take an entrance. I would take the back door, Brock the front, and since Adam was such a good climber, he would take an upstairs window. We'd each fight our way up to the attic. Once that was decided, we got ready.

We each grabbed a machete, then a dagger. I stuck mine in my combat boot, then looked at my hand gun laying on the table. Shrugging, I shoved the nose of it in the back of my jeans, pulling my hoodie over it. Once we were ready, we walked out into the cold, and into the equally cold truck.

When we got about a block away from the abandoned house in the middle of nowhere, we walked the rest of the way. We didn't want the vampire's onto us _just _yet. We separated at the house, me going around the back, Brock the front, and Adam climbing a tree near a window. I pulled my machete out, waiting for the signal. The signal would be breaking glass...And there it was.

I shoved my foot into the back door, the old wood busting under my foot. The first vampire that came running, met the fate of my blade. The second one the same, but the third got smart. Dodging the blade, he shoved me against the counter. "Ow!" I squeaked when the hard marble cut into my back and knocking my machete out of my hands. I dodged his teeth, making sure they stayed away from my neck. Reaching on the counter for anything to use, my fingers encountered a...was that a cord? I grabbed it and wrapped it around the vampire's neck, choking him. His hands went from trapping me, to his neck, giving me enough time to reach down and get the machete, ending his pathetic life.

I wiped the blood off my face and made my into the living room where I could see Brock struggling with two vampires. I pressed the tip of my blade to the floor. "Well, that just isn't fair, is it?" I asked, making the two vampires turn to look at me. Before they moved, Brock ended both their lives with one powerful swing. "Thanks, Roe." Brock said, wiping the blood off his blade on the t-shirt the dead vampire on his right. "Lets go find our dad's,"

**~The Next Generation~**

Sam and Dean heard the door's break in, and the vampire that was torturing Dean had stopped to listen. Dean panted and tried to listen. That's when he heard three voices that made him smile, yet sick to his stomach at the same time. "Here's the door," He heard Adam whisper. "Open it," Brock commanded his little brother. "Oh, shut up and let the girl do it," Roe yelled and shoved the door open.

I stared at the vampire that had a bloody knife is his hand. I narrowed my eyes. "Your stupid to mess with a Winchester, you know that, right?" I snapped, swinging my machete up. When the vampire didn't say anything, just kept staring at me, I became nervous and angry. "What? Something on my face? Damn, must have missed some vampire blood..." I swiped at my face. Suddenly the vampire in front of me dropped to his knees, the knife falling unforgotten to the floor.

"Uh...Dad?" I asked looking from the vampire to my dad who just kind of smiled at me. That's when I noticed all the blood. "Dad!" I ran around the vampire and dropped to my knees by the chair, untying the ropes that bound them to the chairs. Once his arms were free, he reached down and finished untying his ankles, then pulled me up to face him, crushing me to his chest.

"Oh, Roe. Your okay," He whispered in my ear. He put me at arm's length, and smiled at me. "Lets get out of here," He murmured, then turned to look at his brother who was embracing Brock and Adam. Our attention was turned to the vampire still on his knees on the floor. "You haven't told her about her mother, have you?" He whispered and my dad went still. So, it wasn't about Brock and Adam's mom, then. "I take that as a yes." The vampire turned to look at me, a smile growing across his face. "I can't believe your real, your beautiful."

I looked at dad, who shook his head telling me not to listen to the vampire, but I couldn't help but listen. "Your mother is Ruby, the demon. Your father and your uncle killed her a few days after you were born." I didn't believe the vampire, but when I looked back and my uncle and dad, I saw the truth swimming in their eyes. I shook my head. "Your going to be great, little one. Our queen. The half demon that can bear a full vampire baby. Just like the prophecy says."

I started shaking. I couldn't believe it. My world had stopped turning on its axis and started on a new one. My dad reached for my arm, but I jerked out of his reach. My eyes were full of tears, and my mind spinning. I just needed...space. I needed time alone to process. "Just...I need time alone. I need time to...process." I said shakily, running from the room, my family calling after me.

But the only thing on my mind was my mother, and the fact that the vampires wanted me to be their queen. I just had one thing to say to that;

No thank you.

* * *

**A/n: The part about the vampire queen, and the vampire baby, it never did say anything in Supernatural about if Vampires could have vampy babies or not, just, shapeshifters. **


End file.
